


That Will Be All

by JensenAckles13



Series: Definition of Insanity [11]
Category: Avengers, Frostiron - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Ficlet, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenAckles13/pseuds/JensenAckles13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He closed his eyes; pretended that he was not losing the first person who ever took the time to care; that everything was fine; that he was fine because he was Tony Stark and Tony Stark was always fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Will Be All

“Will that be all, Mr. Stark?”

Five little words, and Tony would’ve cried if he didn’t feel like he was drowning already.  
They’d been uttered so quietly Tony almost missed it- would've, had he not curled into himself with his head on her chest, listening to the too slow heart beat.  
She’d lost her hair now, and her skin was too pale but Tony thought she looked just as beautiful as she always had.    
Her eyes were still the bright, sapphire blue they’d always been.   
That hadn’t changed.   
Loki’s hand was a heavy weight on his shoulder; trying to comfort where it wasn't possible anyways.   
Tony didn’t care.   
She was all that mattered right now.   
She’d been all that mattered for a long time now.   
He closed his eyes; pretended that he was not losing the first person who ever took the time to care; that everything was fine; that _he_ was fine because he was Tony Stark and Tony Stark was always fine.   
He opened them, met her startlingly bright ones and tried to smile.  
Tried to find a way to say it without really having to say it- yo _u can let go now; I'm so damn proud of you; I love you_ \- but there wasn't a way. Couldn't be a way- oh. 

“That will be all, Miss Potts.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, very angst, much sadness.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
